ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiny Pets: The Series/Episodes
List of episodes from Tiny Pets: The Series. Season 1 (2013-present) List of Season 1 episodes. Doggysitter/Truckee On Ice Doggysitter: Sully tries to take of Terry's new kittens Billy and Tina. Truckee On Ice: Truckee and Omar goes to a winter carnival to go the Animals On Ice Nighttime Show. Jayme's Flu Shot/Mixed Up Day Jayme's Flu Shot: Jayme confronted his fear of getting his booster shot for school. Mixed Up Day: Sully and Terry switch places. Who Stole Tam Tam's Glasses/First Bath for Tina & Billy Who Stole Tam Tam's Glasses: Sully and Terry figure out who took Tam Tam's Glasses First Bath for Tina & Billy: Tina and Billy are refused for taking their very first bath from Terry. A Crush on Sully/Operation Tina A Crush on Sully: Sully has a crush on Gigi the Pomeranian. Operation Tina: Tina is very nervous about getting an operation on her tummy after swallowing a puzzle piece. Ginger's Big Cooking Show/Terry In Water Ginger's Big Cooking Show: Ginger the Sheltie is hosting her very own cooking show. Terry In Water: Sunan and Mikey teaches Terry how to swim at TinyLake. Tasmin's Sweater/When Akiko Meets Brodie Tasmin's Sweater: Tasmin accidently brought a sweater from a mall. When Akiko Meets Brodie: Akiko tells the story when she first met Brodie. Kumail's Egg/Sully Gets Hurt Kumail's Egg: Kumail found an egg in his bedroom. Sully Gets Hurt: Sully is having a bad day by causing accidents and getting hurt. Scooter's Comedy Show/Tay Tay And The Waterfall Scooter's Comedy Show: Scooter the Hyena gets his own show. Tay Tay And The Waterfall: Tay Tay, Terry and Sully find the legendary waterfall in TinyLand. Lady Finds Her Mom/Evan's Date Lady Finds Her Mom: Sully and Wade help Lady to find her mother Elizabeth. Evan's Date: Evan tries to go on a date with Falcor. Lost In The Woods/Sully's Loose Tooth Lost In The Woods: Sully and Ginger are lost doing a school picnic. Sully's Loose Tooth: Sully is losing his first baby tooth. Sickness/Maggie Learns To Swin Sickness: Everyone (Not Terry and Iggy) in TinyLand came down the very bad virus flu. Maggie Learns To Swin: Maggie and her friends are holding a diving contest. Doctor Sully/Tuffle's Cousin Doctor Sully: Sully is dressed up as a doctor and treats all the animals in TinyLand as patients. Truffle's Cousin: Grims is stubborn about Triffle's cousin from France makes him furious about his plans. Book Nook/The Camping Trip Book Nook: Oilvia and Truckee read a lot of books doing the Summer Reading Contest. The Camping Trip: Sully and his friends go camping. Chantelle's Sleepover/Kimmy's Twisted Ankle Chantelle's Sleepover: Terry, Lady, Maggie and Ginger are invited to Chantelle's Sleepover. Kimmy's Twisted Ankle: Kimmy twisted her ankle doing a school play. Sully Does A Contest/The Big Storm Sully Does A Contest: Sully enters The Biggest Sandwich Contest. The Big Storm: A storm hits TinyLand. Katie's Mystery Pawprints/Sibling Day Katie's Mystery Pawprints: Katie the Polar Bear found a rare track of pawprints in her house. Sibling Day: TinyLand celebrates Sibling Day. Casey's Hotdog/Hospital Stay Casey's Hotdog: Casey spends his day making hotdogs to fill his tummy before getting a tummy ache. Hospital Stay: Some pets are staying at the hospital when they get sick. Suri's Dance Party/Where's the Sun Suri's Dance Party: Suri the Meerkat is holding a dance party for all of TinyLand. Where's the Sun: Everyone in TinyLand are spending the day without the sun. Sammy's Candy Castle/Rosie's Secret Sammy's Candy Castle: Sammy builds a new castle that is made out of candy. Rosie's Secret: Rosie Flamingo must not tell anyone a special secret. Up All Night/Annie's Magic Gem Box Up All Night: Everyone in TinyLand stays up all night. Annie's Magic Gem Box: Annie the Afghan Hound founds a magical gem box that has magic gems. Pip's Crazy Day/Truckee Gets A Splinter Pip's Crazy Day: Pip the Chick gets crazy after his reaction to Terry's New Video. Truckee Gets A Splinter: Truckee accidently gets a splinter on his foot. Cody's Acorn Recipes/Honey For A Day Cody's Acorn Recipes: Cody makes new foods by using stored acorns. Honey For A Day: Sully and Friends try to get honey from Queen Bee's Hive. Yogi Meets Chocolate/Dawn's Ballet Yogi Meets Chocolate: Yogi accidently goes to the Chocolate Factory after getting the golden ticket. Dawn's Ballet: Harrison teaches Dawn how to do ballet. Oscar's Spa Treatment/Zooey's Sick Day Oscar's Spa Treatment: Oscar accidently goes to the TinyLand Spa. Zooey's Sick Day: Zooey wakes up with a very bad cold. Ginger's Bath Show Off/Harold's Winter Clothing Ginger's Bath Show Off: Ginger and Mimi does a showdown againest each other doing Bathtime. Harold's Winter Clothing: Harold wants Olivia to make a clothes for him on a winter day. Category:Episodes